


Short and Sweet

by jambees221b



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Angst, Fictober, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-10 08:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12295110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jambees221b/pseuds/jambees221b
Summary: Following in the lovely kate_the_reader's steps, I'm giving this Fictober a go. One prompt a day. 100 words. Let's see where this takes us!Un-beta'ed. Witness the weird sentences my French-speaking brain can come up with.





	1. Swift

Your hazel eyes. Your curious gaze meeting my own. The weight of a million unspoken questions and the promise of unquantifiable pleasures barely hidden behind that playful smirk. A single, swift second is all it took to make my whole universe suddenly bland, to make me crave you like fresh water in the desert.

This objectionable attraction just can’t be. Unfathomably, you seemed oblivious to my not-so-subtle brush-offs. 

It’s a relief to finally see you board that plane. I’m choosing to ignore the incongruous void your absence leaves, and hope our paths won’t cross for a very, very long time.


	2. Divide

“Oh, please! Be a good sport. He pulls it off and you know it.”

A scoff is the only answer Ariadne gets, perfect partner for Arthur’s frown.

“What? You have to admit that this peculiar shade of orange brings out his eyes. I’m not blind. It shouldn’t work but it does! Admit it!”

Yes, he noticed. There’s no disagreement here. He agrees completely. He even has a hard time keeping his eyes off the terrible yet enthralling ensemble. 

The offending garment grows bigger in his peripheral vision. 

“Care to share what’s the great divide about?”

That smile. He knows. Shit.


	3. 3. Poison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't know Theo, it's because you need to leave this page right away and go read Brookebond's amazing [Almost Home](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10576488/chapters/23371554). Do it! Do it _now_! (Yes, it's a WIP. Yes, it's wonderful. Yes, we want MORE!)

Theo’s plate looks less and less like spaghetti, and much more like a warzone. A particularly bloody one, if one were to take the mushrooms’ general state into consideration.

“You pestered me for hours until I made this sauce.”

Guilty eyes meet Arthur’s. “I can’t eat it.” Another vicious stab. Another mushroom pulverized. “They can kill you, you know?”

Arthur chokes on his mouthful, stifling a laugh. “What? Mushrooms?” 

“It’s true! It said so in the book Mr. Eames read to us today! _Poison_ , Arthur!”

“The grocery store would not have many customers left if they sold poisonous mushrooms, Theo.”


	4. Underwater

Time stands still. 

You used to say that the higher the stakes, the more efficient I am. You were wrong. So wrong. 

I try to scream, to run, to push you out of harm’s way. The deafening sound of the gun covers my scream. My feet weight a thousand tons, my hands barely graze your arm.

Too little, too late. You fall down, blood quickly pooling, pain marring your face. 

Dom is screaming. I can’t hear a thing. The air is too thick, restrictive, as if replaced with water. Is that what shock feels like?

Please, Eames. Please be alright.


End file.
